Not a Cinderella Story
by faithforwingss
Summary: Ella had a tough few years. Her father passed away, leaving her with her step mother and sisters. Nothing seemed to be going her way right up to the point Nathan James hits her with his car. Nathan might be a pop star, but he wants more in life. When he hits the most beautiful girl he has ever seen with his car his life changed drastically. Can everyone have a happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the introduction and first chapter to my story Not a Cinderella Story. Its told in alternating perspectives and switches ever two chapters. I hope you enjoy. Please review and leave feedback. I'd greatly appreciate it.**

**-faithforwingss**

* * *

Preface

Ella

Before I start, I would just like to say I do not believe in fairy tales The whole idea of it is absurd as far as I'm concerned. I mean seriously, every fairy tale is the same. The same beginning, the same middle, the same end.

Some sad, depressed girl mopes about in her depressing life, waiting for something magical to change it. Boo hoo. Then one day she meets her amazing Prince Charming and he whisks her of her feet. He makes all her problems magically go away and they get married. The girl does absolutely nothing and she gets her wildest dreams to come true. It is all totally unfair.

For the record, that girl is not me. I would never stoop that low. It just isn't like me to rely on anyone. Being independent is in my nature and I am not one to let a guy run my life. After all, in the end anyone can have their own…

Happily

Ever

After

* * *

Nathan

Life is crazy. It can change in a matter of minutes, seconds even. I would like to put it out in the open that I wasn't exactly searching for a game-changing twist in reality, but fate often has another plan. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

Being thrown into the craziest, backwards fairy tale I had ever seen was definitely the best thing that ever happened to me. Though, the best things aren't always the easiest. It's hard to be the traditional prince when the princess doesn't want to be swept of her feet.

Not everything has to go by the book. Fairy tales aren't rule books, there not even general guidelines. They are simply what they are. They're not meant to be duplicated and when people try to things get messy. Instead of trying to follow the stories, we need to make our own. After all in the end anyone can have their own…

Happily

Ever

After.

* * *

Chapter One

Ella

I woke up to a loud banging noise coming from the other side of my bedroom door. I groaned to myself. Sometimes I wished I could just sleep in. Another cluster of heavy knocks filled the room. Like I would ever be able to sleep in.

I pushed my covers off my body and sat up. Just as I was about to get the door it came flying open, causing me to yelp in surprise. My stepmother Merissa came waltzing in my room. Her high heels made a clicking sound as she made her way to my bed.

"Why are you not up? It is six o'clock already and you have things to do this morning," her tone was demanding and she looked down at me waiting for some sort of response. Instead of actually saying anything I just stood up and went to my closet in search of something to wear to school. Looked like I wouldn't have time for a shower before I had to leave.

Merissa huffed, "Good. I am off to work. Make sure the twins are ready for school. They aren't up yet." Without another word she turned and click, click, clicked her little feet out of the room.

Great, I thought, it was going to be one of those days.

I searched my closet for something I wanted to wear. I didn't have very fashionable clothes but I did have my own quirky style. Most of the shirts that were hung up were plain T's and tanks that I could layer on top of each other. The pants I had consisted of leggings, fun puffy skirts, and the occasional pair of ripped jeans. To top of every outfit I would put on a cute leather mini jacket and loads of jewelry. My style was unique. My style was me.

Finally settling on a pair of skinny jeans and a purple shirt with my favorite jacket on top I skipped out of my closet and put on a bunch of bracelets and necklaces. After quickly combing my long, wavy black hair I glanced at the mirror once more before heading to the door.

Looking back at my bedroom I smiled. My room was my favorite place to be. It held so many great memories of my dad. When I was ten I voiced to my father that his music room was my favorite pace to be, so he converted it into a bedroom for me. The piano was still where it used to be in the room and it was still used often. Where my bed sat used to be where the drum set was. Even the back of my closet held traces of my father with his old records stacked up on top of each other.

I smiled thinking back to the days when I would sit on my father's lap and sing along to all the songs he would play on the piano. I loved everything back then. Back when it was just he and I. Back before Merissa and the twins. Back before cancer ruined my life.

* * *

When I got home from school the last day of tenth grade. I found Dad sitting in the living room crying. That alone was scary because I had never seen my father ever cry. I couldn't imagine what could be wrong. That was when he told me. He had life threatening cancer.

My mind melted. My father was Aaron Lucas he couldn't be sick. Everyone, including me, immortalized him. It was just something so far out of my realm of possibilities I didn't know what to think.

When my father was in high school he started a band, Motion, with three of his best friends. With my dad's great voice they instantly became popular in their school. Everyone wanted Motion to play at their birthday party or at school dances. When senior year came around Father and his friends had a pivotal decision, go to college and get normal jobs, or take a chance in L.A. at becoming famous.

After discussions with parents, band meetings and a ridiculous amount of arguing each of the band members had made a choice. My father was all for spontaneous decisions and taking risks so he voted for L.A. Along with my father drummer Tony Michaels wanted to go too. The other two members opted for the safe route.

With two suite cases, a van full of instruments and four- hundred dollars, the duo drove into the city looking for a new guitarist and bassist. After exactly thirty-six minutes of auditioning they had found what they were looking for, the musical talents of John Ricardo and Andy Lewis. With the new members came an improved name. Twisted Motion.

The band made numerous sample demos to give to every record company in the city. For some companies they were to hard core and for others they weren't hard-core enough. Rejection after rejection they persevered. After a year and a half of playing in dinky clubs a company, Spinner Records, finally agreed to represent them.

New Motion's first album came out that following summer. Within weeks their songs were topping charts everywhere. Everyone knew the lyrics to their songs, especially their hit song The Breaking Point. Even today you'll still here someone in the store humming the tune as they shop or singing it as they do their daily run. To sum it up, the song haunted me.

After New Motion's first tour they decided they really needed an assistant to help manage the band. They talked to Spinner Records and were sent an assistant the next week. That assistant was my mother.

My dad once told me that the first time he saw my mom was one of the best moments of his life. He told me it was love at first sight. When I was young I was foolish enough to believe that, but when I got older I realized that love at first sight was just a fantasy. Regardless of the fact that their first meeting was romanticized they still did truly love each other.

Three years after his album my parents married and year after that I was born. During labor my mom got extremely sick and only made it long enough to hold me in her arms just once before she died.

My father, heartbroken with an infant, took a year off of music to raise me. After the year he pulled himself out of his slump and returned to Twisted Motion. He gave himself two priorities when he got back to the band, the music and me. I grew up seeing my dad as this strong figure that could withstand any obstacle that was thrown at him. That's why his announcement of having cancer struck me to the core and put me in a state of disbelief.

From that point on he was spontaneous about everything he did. He bought me anything and everything. After a few weeks I had a piano, a new wardrobe, a new cellphone, and tickets to three different concerts. Although this could be perceived as a good thing it also meant my father was spontaneous about his choice in women.

He met Merissa the summer after the cancer announcement. She was a talent scout for Spinner and they ran into each other at the recording studio. It took her exactly three weeks and four days to convince Dad they were in love. They ran off to Vegas and didn't even tell me. Imagine my surprise when he came home with a wife and two more daughters.

The three girls moved into our house that same week. Well, when I say house I really mean the four story, seven bedroom, eight-bathroom mansion I called home. I was so used to being an only child I was terrified of having two girls my age waltzing into my life.

When I first met May and April (yes, like the months) I was actually very relived. My father had knocked on my bedroom door informing me that they had arrived. Gulping I walked down the stairs as if I was on my way to an execution. In the drive way was a huge moving truck with the doors open. Spilling out of it was everything from boxes marked with names to bags with various shades of pink clothing spilling out from the top. That was when I saw them.

They were practically identical. Platinum blond hair fell down their tanned shoulders. They wore pink sweat suits unzipped to show off there form fitting white tank tops. The only way I was able to tell them apart was by the mole that was conveniently located on May's forehead. I shuddered. I was so different from them. My fair complexion contrasted with their California tans and my dark hair was the polar opposite of theirs. I had just felt so small standing there in front of them.

All of my fear instantly vanished when April extended her hand to me and smiled encouragingly, "Hi I'm April and this is my sister May. We are just so excited to meet you. When our mom told us she was marrying," she paused for dramatic affect, "Aaron Lucas we nearly died."

"We really almost did," May added happily.

They had seemed so friendly at the time I couldn't help but return their enthusiasm, "I'm Ella. It's nice to meet you too."

Just as I said this a women who was an older version of the twins stepped out from behind the truck. She tucked her hair behind her ear and pulled down her sunglasses. She looked around the front of the house and smiled seeing my father lurking behind listening in on the exchange going on between the girls and I.

"Aaron! This place is great!" she pranced over to him wrapping both her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the lips. "This is going to be perfect!" that is when she noticed me. "Oh my goodness you must be Ella. I am so excited to finally meet you!"

Her arms enveloped me in a tight hug nearly cutting off my circulation. Once I wriggled out of her grasp I took the chance to glance at my father to see his reaction. He wore a content look on his face. It was the first time in along time I had seen his face so relaxed, so full of happiness. I decided for his sake I would suck it up and pretend to be happy for him.

That summer went pretty smoothly. The twins were so nice to me I couldn't help but have fun. I discovered April was the more talkative of the two. May would just repeat or add to whatever her sister said. They taught me a lot about things that I wouldn't have thought of, like make up and hairstyles. I was out of my element with them but was kind of enjoying having girls to hang out with.

Merissa didn't talk much to me and I didn't really care. I was fine with her as long as she made my father happy. His condition had been slowly declining. He barely even looked like himself anymore. His hair was nonexistent and he was unnaturally thin. Despite it all, my father was always smiling and happy. I was content with the way things were going, that was until I overheard a conversation that made me change my perception of everything.

My father had a fundraiser he was going to and the twins and I made plans to head to the beach. It seemed my body had other plans. When I woke up that morning my head was pounding and I was a sweaty mess. There was no doubting that I was sick. I told May and April to leave without me and went to the kitchen to get myself a nice cup of chicken noodle soup.

On my way back to my room I hear Merissa talking loudly into her phone in the living room. Letting my curiosity get the best of me I listened in for a second. My curiosity peaked when I heard both my name and my father's name mentioned.

"Yeah. Aaron is totally oblivious to everything. It won't be long." There was a pause before she started talking again, "Oh, the girl. Well Ella won't be too bad. It will only be a few more years till she's eighteen."

I gasped. I couldn't hear the full conversation, but I got the message plain and clear. Merissa didn't love my father. She was just using him for the money.

My life from that point on was drastically changed. I spent most days glaring at Merissa or trying to tell my father about the plan with no success. I couldn't figure out whether or not the twins were in on it or not. They were always so nice to me, but were they acting?

The next week was the week it happened. Everything went by me in a whirlwind. My father kissed me goodnight and the next morning just didn't wake up. He had been getting so much worse but didn't want to loose himself in treatment after treatment, so instead he kept quiet and slowly withered away.

I cried for days on end. My heart was sore and I didn't know what was to become of me. I refused to talk to anyone and shut out the outside world. I needed a few days to just recuperate.

Merissa came into my room the day before the funeral to inform me about my fathers will. I remember the chill that went through my body as I was about to hear my father's last wishes. I was worried and afraid of the power that a piece of paper held over me.

"Your father left everything to me, sweetie. I am also your primary guardian until you turn eighteen," with that Merissa stomped out of the room without another word.

My life would never be the same was an understatement to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked the last chapter. I will try to post a new chapter as often as possible and will never leave more than a week between chapters. I hope you'll like what I write and don't forget to review.**

**-faithforwingss**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ella

Snapping back to reality I walked down to the second floor. I first knocked on May's door, and then went to April's. I stood in the middle of the hallway between both doors and hollered at them to wake up. I got my normal response, low sinister sounding grumbles, and walked the rest of the way to the first floor.

I started my daily chores for the morning. I cleaned up any mess from the night before, which there always was, and started the task of making breakfast. It wasn't as easy as it sounded though. Finding non-fat, low carb, no gluten organic food was hard enough. Try making it and having taste yummy

Just as I was finishing up the girls walked in. They looked identical, as always. Both of their hair was in matching side ponytails and they had on matching pink dresses. Still half asleep they sat down at the kitchen counter waiting to be served.

After handing both plates to them I tackled the job of cleaning up the clutter in the kitchen at super speed so I could fit in time to do a load of laundry before school. You would think with all the money Merissa had she would just hire maids and cooks. But why would you want maids and cooks when you had me.

"Bye Elliekins, see you at school!" April called mockingly.

I wanted to scream. The girls were just so mean sometimes and I wanted a break. April knew how much I hated nicknames. I hated when people tried to abbreviate or shorten my name, it was my biggest pet peeve. The only person I ever let call me by a nick name was my father. I growled unable to do anything else.

Just as I was about to make myself an omelet or a bowl of cereal I heard a horn beep outside the house. I grunted loudly. No breakfast for me. I quickly grabbed a granola bar and slung my backpack over my shoulder. Throwing on my shoes I ran out the front door.

Diana sat in the driver's seat of her hot pink jeep, twirling her fingers through her hair. As I opened the side door she quieted the radio and turned her head towards me far too bubbly for it being only seven in the morning. I envied her ability to be so smiley.

I met Diana my first month as a junior at Los Angeles Prep, home to the rich and snotty. LA Prep was actually pretty average for a private school, except we didn't have to wear a uniform. We had a pretty small student body and all of the average high school cliques, jocks, nerds, and drama geeks. Two words made us stand out from the rest of the schools though.

Nathan James.

Nathan was an average spoiled rich boy student. He had loads of friends, good grades and a decent family. Basically, He strutted down the halls without a care in the world. When he was senior he landed the lead in the oh-so-important school play, Hairspray.

At opening night, of course, he nailed it. The tech club at school had recorded the performance and posted it on line. Hitting every note and being the most believable, perfectly amazing Link, Nathan became an instant YouTube sensation. One day, out of the blue he got a call from Spinner Records.

Throughout the rest of his senior year he worked on his album and kept attending school. Apparently no one knew that he was working with Spinner until he announced his album, Unbelievable, in June right before graduation. Again, he was an instant success. By the time he was officially done high school everyone knew the words to his songs.

I wasn't actually at school when Nathan went there. Diana was though, and I heard all about it. She was a sophomore in the play with him. She would tell me a hundred times about how great of a singer he was and how she was so glad he became famous so everyone could hear his beautiful voice.

I sighed. Some people had it so easy.

"Morning Ella! "Diana practically screamed.

Ugh. "Morning" I mumbled to her in a very unconvincing tone.

"Okay grumpy. Don't bring me down. I am in a great mood an I refuse to be brought down by the likes of you." Sticking her tongue out at me she turned the radio back on and started the ten-minute ride to school.

We sat in the car in silence, which was fine with me. I wasn't feeling to talkative anyway. Instead I just sat and listened to the steady beat of the music. I started to tap my foot and hum along to the song quiet enough so Diana wouldn't notice. As far as she was concerned I hated music.

After a couple songs played The Breaking Point blasted from the speakers. My heart started pounding in my chest. The lyrics slowly filled the car and I felt like I was drowning. Frozen in my seat I could feel my breathing speeding up. I remained strong and silent, braving the song.

Diana nodded her head back and forth and in her tone deaf voice sang the lyrics at the top of her lungs. I watched her fingers tap endlessly on the steering wheel until they stopped in a quick second. Diana's hand slapped the radio off and she turned to me with a frown on her face.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Please forgive me."

Giving me her most apologetic look she looked at me with false sympathy. She held one hand under her chin completing her puppy dog look. I groaned internally. The exaggerated apology was so typical Diana.

"It's fine. Please just get both hands on the wheel and pay attention to the road."

"K," she said. Every hint of sadness was gone from her voice.

There wasn't time for any more conversation because we had just pulled up in front of the school.

I was a junior when I started at L.A. Prep. After my father's death I just couldn't face my classmates at my old private school. I left behind every one of my friends, never contacting them again. They would text me on occasion or leave a comment of my Facebook page, but eventually got tired of me not answering and quit trying.

There weren't many places I could go relatively close that offered the same educational opportunities, so I was stuck. Merissa didn't care either way as long as I had my own means of getting their and didn't spend money. I decided I would just have to toughen up and brave school with the girls. They had totally ignored me the remainder of the summer, but I was determined not to let that get me down.

When I walked into the school that first day, I knew that everyone was going to know that my father was Aaron Lucas. Everybody reacted differently when they found out. Some would become all crazy and pushy, asking for autographs. Others would become shy and avoid looking me in the eye. I just hoped that people could get over it fast so I didn't have to deal with Aaron fans staring at me all the time.

To my surprise I wasn't as tortured as I thought I would be. The first week of school I had people coming up to me all the time, being overly friendly at first only to ask some rude question once they thought I was buttered up enough. Like that would work.

Once it was apparent that I would not be divulging any big Hollywood secret the students moved on to berate the twins. They didn't mind like I did. It was them who had told everyone about my father anyway. April quickly became the queen bee at school with May her second in command.

I breezed through the halls basically unnoticed for the rest of the month. I was still a little shook up and being alone actually helped me deal with things. That was, until I was approached by Diana at my locker. She had on extremely tight jeans and a pink shirt with ruffles down the front. Her silver pumps added to her crazy tall height. She had hair blond, but not the golden blond California look, the pale snowy kind of blond. She used one hand to twirl the ends of it, which were dip dyed pink and the other was extended in front of her.

As casually as possible I took her hand in mine, giving it a quick shake. I was very cautious of her upon our first meeting. It was hard to tell if she was yet another admirer or is she was just a person trying to be nice to me. Either way I was going to have to say something eventually.

"I'm Diana Abrahams," she stated simply.

"Ella Lucas," I said back.

Diana gave me a funny laugh. "Yeah I know. Everyone knows who you are." She spread her arms out wide as if to show the extent of knowledge people had about me. "You and your sisters are all the school talks about anymore."

The twins were not my sisters and I did not like anyone insinuating the fact. "April and May are not my sisters!" I snapped at her.

A strange look passed over her face. I couldn't quite place it, hurt, maybe surprise. I was immediately guilty. I knew it wasn't her fault. Diana couldn't have known that it would bother me to call the girls my sisters. I took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out as harsh as it did."

Diana gave me a small nod and continued, "Well, I was just wondering if you'd want to go to Artie's with me."

Artie's was the diner down the street from L.A. Prep. I overheard numerous conversations about students meeting there after school. Of course I had never been invited to go with them unless they expected some sort of juicy secrets from me. So I waited for her to add a 'but' to the offer.

"So…are you going to go with me or not," she asked impatiently.

After thinking for a few more seconds I finally answered. "Sure."

Now, more than a year later I still hung out with Diana. We had a weird relationship. There was no real emotional attachment between us and I knew that she was not really a caring, sympathetic person. As odd as it sounds, I liked things like that. Since Dad died I kept everyone I met at arm's length, it was easier that way. That's why our friendship worked out so well.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!"

Diana's screaming woke me from my daydream. My eyes darted to her in the driver's seat. She was stopped in the middle of the parking lot. Her shaking hand held her sparkly cased IPhone. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes went back and forth as if she were rereading something on her phone over and over again.

"Diana?" I asked pleadingly. "Are you okay?"

Diana didn't answer me and I was afraid she was having a heart attack or something. I lifted my arm and started poking her. Again she didn't respond, so I started poking her harder. When that didn't work I leaned into her ear and cleared my throat.

"DIANA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

She snapped out of her crazy trance and screamed back at me. Giving me an unappreciative look she tossed me her phone. I raised my eyebrow, but she just nodded her head encouragingly. I tentatively lowered my eyes to the IPhone's screen.

On the screen was a message from Tina Whitley. Tina was also a senior. Her father worked at Spinner Records and was the one to discover Nathan James. I didn't like her to much because of the way she tried to play up her father in order to be more popular. Regardless, I read the text.

Tina: OMG! My dad just told me NATHAN JAMES is coming to la prep 2day! Some sort of contest! Should b gr8!

After reading it over I sighed. Of course it was about him. I shouldn't have expected anything actually important. Personally I didn't really like Nathan that much. It wasn't that he was a bad singer or anything, but he was just too obsessed over. Letting at one last sigh I handed the phone back over to Diana with a quick shrug.

Giving me an evil scowl Diana nearly exploded. "How can you just shrug? It is Nathan James we are talking about! He is coming back to Los Angeles Prep to announce some sort of contest! I haven't seen Nathan since we were in the play together! This is going to be so great!"

I rolled my eyes. Diana was so melodramatic sometimes it killed me. Being her friend was so hard due to the fact that she didn't know when enough was enough. Diana was still rambling on about something or another as she pulled into a parking spot and out of the middle of the parking lot. She pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Nathan James is coming," she muttered to no one in particular. "Nathan James is coming."

I wasn't in any of Diana's classes. I was in all AP and she, well, wasn't. So I had to get through all my classes alone, which actually was probably better than being with Diana. She would talk my ear off the whole class and I wouldn't be able to pay attention.

My first class was English. It wasn't my best class but I was doing well enough. After English I had Calculus, which was my best. I was great at math. After both of those I had to head to music class.

I tried to get out of music as an elective, but I just couldn't do it. Drama was to in your face and I was the absolute worst at art. I wasn't crafty enough for woodshop and I wasn't brave enough for choir. I tried everything, but couldn't for the life of me get out of taking music class.

I walked into the music room quickly, running for a seat in the back of the room. I liked sitting in the back for the class hoping nobody would notice that I was there. Just as I was about to get to my seat, I was stopped by Miss Li.

Miss Li was a younger teacher in her mid-twenties. She was a pretty Asian lady with long black hair that she always braided to the side. She had on the same bright smile that she always wore.

"Ella," she said sweetly. "You don't have to always sit in the back of the class. And if you want you can raise your hand and perform in front of the class. I swear I won't bight." She laughed pleasantly.

I awkwardly ran my hands through my hair before quietly answering her, "I like the back."

Miss Li gave a polite nod and walked to her desk. I really liked her. As far as teachers went she was a good one.

Before lunch I had a free period. After I put everything in my locker I grabbed a stack of staff paper from the bottom of my book bag. With my favorite purple pen in hand I started for the auditorium.

No one was ever in the auditorium at this time of day. It was always a big empty room. I skipped down the aisle past rows of seats to the piano that was situated right in front of the stage. I excitedly ran my fingers over the smooth surface of the baby grand. Taking in a deep breath I sat myself on the bench and did a few c-scales to warm up.

Once I was properly warmed up I closed my eyes and let my hands start to travel up and down the keys. Setting my creative juices free the ideas started pouring from me. I kept messing around until I found a tune that I liked.

Once I got my initial idea down I was able to go on from there. I vigorously jotted notes down on the paper. I kept repeating the process. I would play until I found the notes I thought sounded good and wrote them down. Before I knew it I heard the bell, time for lunch, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. Instead I kept playing.

The melancholy music filled my mind and wouldn't allow me to leave. I played and played, loosing myself in the song. I closed my eyes again and started running scales again. I lost track of time once again as I entered a music induced trance. Then, all of a sudden I heard a door open and close, followed by a male voice.

After I collected all my papers and slung my bag over my back I scurried out of the room. Running down the hall away from the auditorium I checked my phone. It was almost time for the stupid contest announcement with Nathan James. Ugh, I thought. Won't this be fun?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Teddy bear 007 and Ivonne Fe for giving me my first reviews. I am so glad you liked them. This is my first chapter in Nathan's perspective. Sorry for the wait. Read, review, enjoy!**

**-faithforwingss**

* * *

Chapter 3

Nathan

I licked my lips. It looked so delicious and ready to be eaten, sitting on the plate mocking me. It was a perfect ring with pink icing and rainbow sprinkles scattered on top. I licked my lips again. Do it, I told myself. Do it. I couldn't stare at the stupid thing forever. Using my middle finger and thumb I picked it up slowly bringing to my mouth.

Closer, closer, closer. I finally took a bite of it. It was still warm, straight from the bakery. After one bight I couldn't stop. I took another, then another. Quickly I was coming to the end with one last piece.

I raised it to my mouth. I spread my lips open slightly. I had to savor it. I slowly closed my mouth over it. My teeth bared, ready to plunge into the most delicious treat I had ever eaten when…

"Wake up!"

I sat up right with a start. Rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand cleared my blurry vision. Standing at the foot of my bed with his hands cupped in front of his mouth like a megaphone was my punk brother, Derrick. He always had the worst timing.

I grinned maliciously. Slowly I cracked each of my fingers one by one. Derrick took a few steps back trying to get out of my bedroom unscathed, but there was no escaping my wrath. As quickly as I could I jumped out of bed and tackled him to the ground. I was laughing so hard as I watched him struggle under my grasp. It was useless. I had three years and a whole foot on him.

"Let go of me," he choked out.

"You woke me up from an amazing dream!" I yelled. "Apologize!"

"I won't!"

That was a big mistake. Using all my force I pinned him down as hard as I possibly could. I loved my brother to death, but I loved messing around with him even more. It was just too easy.

He frowned at me, "Fine. I'm sorry."

I smiled brightly and let go of him. I wiped my hands on my pants and stood up as Derrick scampered away. He frowned at me again. I couldn't help but start laughing again at my brother's misery. It was great.

"Don't forget the contest. You have to be at LA Prep by one thirty," he called as he closed my bedroom door.

I sighed. My brother was the best friend I could ask for. He was sometimes a pain, but it didn't make me love him any less. Derrick was overall a pretty cool person to be with. I even let him move in to my house despite the fact that he was annoying a lot of the time.

Just as I turned around to get dressed the door flew open again. I gazed at Derrick who was giving me a sly grin, a clue that he was about to say something extremely stupid.

"Nathan? I am just a little curious, what were you dreaming about?"

How could deny his puppy dog look? I walked over to him and put one hand on the door. Letting out a breath I told him, "A donut." With that I closed the door in his face.

He screamed at me from behind the door, "A donut? You dream about pastries! Wait there while I alert the media!" his sarcastic voice called. Listening to his footsteps walk down the hall I swore I heard him mutter something about how I was famous and that out of all the things to dream about I would choose something as normal as a donut.

Once I was sure Derrick was gone I went to get dressed. Normally, I would still be sleeping, but I had to go to my old high school and announce some sort of contest my manager had come up with. To promote my upcoming album there would be a song writing contest for all the fans. I would then choose the winning song, add it to my concert set list and make it a single available on I Tunes.

I thought the whole idea was crazy. How could I expect some random teenage girl to write a song for me? Just thinking about the contest gave me a major headache. To be honest, sometimes I hated the songs that I wrote by myself. To calm my anxiety I counted to ten and took a deep breath.

After quickly throwing on a t shirt and jeans I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I stood in front of my mirror I grunted. My hair was an unruly, messy knot. I attempted everything possible to calm my hair down, but nothing seemed to work. My comb was useless and every hair gel product combined couldn't even get my dark brown hair to look slightly normal. After one last attempt I growled to myself and conceded. I would just have to deal with it.

Just as I was about to leave my room to get breakfast I heard one of my favorite songs, The Breaking Point, blast from my bed side table. I jogged over and picked up my cell phone.

"Hello?" I said into the IPhone.

"Nathan! Good, you answered," my manager, Kevin Queens, exclaimed to me. "I assume you are getting ready for the contest announcement." His annoying New York accent rang in my ears. Honestly I despised Kevin. He was a greasy, selfish person who did nothing if it didn't benefit himself. Even considering this, Kevin was the leader in the management business and my parents convinced me that it would be for the best if I let him handle my career. Just listening to him talk made me regret my decision.

"Yes of course," I let out with an exasperated tone. "I will be there on time. When am I ever late?"

There was a long pause. I had never once been late for anything. There are always stories in the tabloids about temperamental pop stars that never show up where they need to be and act like divas to their producers. I, on the other hand, am not like that at all. Every time Kevin insinuates the fact that I may snap and do something stupid I get so mad I think my head may explode. Music is my life. I would never do anything to jeopardize my career.

"Fine," his voice screeched at me. "I'll see you at the school." With that he hung up.

Shaking my head I walked down my stairs to the kitchen. I rummaged through the cabinets in search of anything to eat. Yeah, I know, I might be rich and famous, but I don't always have food at the ready. I am just a nineteen year old guy after all. I can't be perfect. I was too stubborn and independent to hire people to do things for me, so my house was a total mess. It was virtually impossible and shop for myself with all of my fans. Instead I relied on Derrick, a sixteen year old boy to keep us well fed. Therefore I ate a lot of cereal and roman noodles.

Thankfully Derrick walked up behind me. A delicious smell wafted up to my nose. Slowly I turned around to see him holding a plate of hot ego waffles in his hand. I smiled happily glad that I had something to eat other than cereal. Reaching out I attempted to snatch the waffles, but was intercepted by his hand.

"Dude, I get that you're a rock star and all, but I do not make you food. This is the last thing in the house that is even slightly edible. Find your own breakfast."

I groaned. "You seriously won't share with me. I am about to give a concert." I pleaded with him. Derrick just smirked and turned away. "If you give me the waffles I will make sure that there will be enough food in this house for the next year by tomorrow." Throwing him my best smile I literally went on my hands and knees, begging him for them.

Cautiously he handed the plate over and I jumped in the air with victory.

My brother and I had been best friends for as long as I could remember. When he was born I felt so accomplished, not that I did anything. He was my little brother and I had all these fantasies of teaching him how to throw a ball and ride a bike. Instead I got an awkward little twerp who knew how to get under my skin. As strange as it may sound, I loved every minute I spent with him.

When I started out in the music business Derrick and I drifted apart a bit. I was just too busy and we weren't able to spend time together like we did before I became famous. That's why as soon as had enough money to buy a mansion for myself; I begged and pleaded with my parents to let him move in. After much convincing, Derrick was able to bring all his stuff over from our parents' house to our new house. Technically it was just my house, but I didn't push the matter.

Finishing up the last of my waffles I ran to my instrument room, as I liked to call it. Raking my eyes over my wall of guitars I smiled at the sight of my favorite. My custom Gibson was a replica of the famous guitar played by Aaron Lucas in his last concert ever played. The original was an elegant silver color with a perfect red streak down the front. On the guitar printed in cursive was the word Lucas. My guitar looked exactly the same, except it had my last name, James.

With a swipe of my arm I confidently grabbed the guitar, hoping it would give me some luck during the contest. Just as I strapped it to my back a roar erupted from my stomach loud enough for Derrick to hear from the other room. After letting out a hearty laugh he screamed at me that it was my fault I didn't have any food in the house. I needed to remember to have someone get it for me. Rolling my eyes at the comment I frowned and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, then dialed my drivers number. I informed him that he would be picking me up early for a McDonalds run. The waffles had not been enough for me. My stomach again growled at the thought of food.

Starting back towards the kitchen I began fixing myself a cup of tea. Coffee was the absolute most disgusting substance on Earth. The vile liquid always left a bitter, nasty taste in my mouth, so I opted out for the better option. Although tea seemed sort of girly I needed some source of caffeine in the morning. Finishing up every last drop I smiled. Even though I was not too happy about the contest I was excited for the concert I was going to be giving my old classmates. After all, I did owe Los Angeles prep everything I had accomplished.

* * *

My family was the average middle class family. My mom was a kindergarten teacher and my father was an accountant. They both worked hard to make a good life for my brother and me. When I was old enough for high school they used money they had been saving to send me to LA Prep.

I wasn't as great full as I should have been. As a stupid fourteen year old boy all I wanted to do was hang out with my friends. After lots of pouting I finally realized I wasn't going to get out of going to the new school and decided I would try to make friends and participate in the school activities.

My first day of school was extremely uneventful. I talked to some guys who were pretty cool and my classes weren't too hard, but I was bored. After two months of nothing I decided I would try to find something that appealed to me. I walked into the office and asked the secretary for sign up forms for all the after school activities. I dutifully shuffled through sheet after sheet until I came to a sing up paper for the school play, Annie.

Surprising everyone, including myself, I auditioned. Of course, the only role I got was the laundry man who helps Annie escape, but it was a start. Like the good boy I was, I went to every practice including the ones I didn't actually have to attend. Something about the way being on the stage made me felt was addicting. When I was performing I felt like a king and when I wasn't I wanted to be there, standing up tall and soaking in the amazing feeling.

The next year when auditions for Grease came around I was ready. I had been practicing my singing via shower and had practiced acting in my mirror. Although I was better I wasn't quite perfect yet. I landed the character of Sonny and was proud of it. My junior year I was cast as the lion in the Wizard of Oz. My parents were so happy I found something that I loved enough to stick with all throughout high school.

I was a senior and I knew it would be my last chance in the spotlight, so at auditions I threw all my passion into my song I sang. I was so good, apparently, that people wanted to know what song I was singing so they could download the song to their iPods. Truthfully, I had written the song. Sometime between Grease and The Wizard of Oz I started to write my own songs, not that I would admit it to anyone.

In true LA Prep tradition, the cast list was announced over the loud speaker. Impatiently I twiddled my thumbs. The play that year had been Hairspray. Of course I wanted to be Link, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"And Link," my principal said dragging out the announcement in anticipation, "will be played by Nathan James."

I threw my fists up in the air and rejoiced. The rest was history.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! Thanks to everyone. I personally love this chapter and I hope you love this too!**

**-faithforwingss**

* * *

Chapter 4

Nathan

The limo pulled up in the back of the big brick building. A metal double door stood above three cement steps. Before I was able to go through the entrance The Breaking Point blared from my cell phone. The caller id read Kevin Queens. With a grunt I picked up the call.

"Are you at the school?" Kevin's accent buzzed in my ears.

"I'm walking in the back door now. Don't you have any faith in me?" I asked him honestly.

There was a quick pause before he began talking again. "Well, Nathan. I've been working in this business for a long time and even though you've been a good little pop star so far I know you'll mess up one of these times. They all do."

I was disgusted. My own manager didn't even trust me. I walked up the few steps and pulled the door leading into the back of the auditorium open. A wave of music filled my ears. I stopped dead in my tracks momentarily stunned by the most amazing piano music I ever heard. Just as I drifted in to my music coma Kevin starting yapping in my ear again.

I literally growled out loud, "Be quite."

As I said this, though, the music stopped. Clicking the cell phone off I ran around the corner to see who was playing, but when I was in eye sight of the piano no one was there. A metal door slammed closed. My head quickly jerked towards the entry way, but I was too late. I growled out loud again. I was a musician and anybody playing that well interested me.

Trying to ignore my annoyance I looked around the room for Mrs. Bell, the principal. She told me she would meet me in the auditorium. Assuming she was just running late I walked over to the piano. I was best at playing guitar, but dabbled in piano also. I moved my fingers over the keys trying my best to recreate the song I heard playing just moments before. I more or less failed. Before I could try again the auditorium door opened with a start and Mrs. Bell ran down the aisles to me.

"Nathan!" she called sounding particularly jovial and threw her hands around me as if we were old friends. Throughout my school career I don't think Mrs. Bell had said to words to me other than "stop that" or "now tell me what you did wrong", yet she acts like we talk all the time, like she knows me personally. That's what being famous can do to you.

"Hello Mrs. Bell," I say putting on my best fake smile. I am really good at fooling people to think that I am happy, but it had slowly been get harder and harder as I became more popular.

"Oh don't call me that. You graduated, call me Patty." She swatted at my arm jokingly.

"Okay. When will I be starting the show?"

Her face changed. The star struck look quickly faded off her features and a more serious look emerged, as if she just remembered I was here for business and not for her personal enjoyment. She started to nervously tug on the hem of her shirt before starting to speak again.

"We are all running so late today it seems. The music teacher is supposed to be here to help you with anything you need performance wise. She is probably-"

Her sentence was cut off by the sound of the heavy metal door slamming shut and a younger looking lady coming running into the room.

"I'm here! I am so sorry to be late. I was listen, um, I mean chasing down a student of mine."

My mind immediately started racing a mile a minute. She was about to say that she was listening. Listening to what? I wasn't quite sure, but I was willing to bet that she was listening to the same thing I had been listening to just minutes before. Maybe this lady taught the person who was playing the piano. Maybe she was the one who was playing the piano. Mentally shaking my head I dismissed the idea. The teacher said she was listening not playing.

"Hello, I'm Miss Li. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Returning her outstretched hand I smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm Nathan."

"I am here in case you need help with anything."

Keeping the smile plastered to my lips I shook my head. "Thank you, but I have my guys on their way to set up and stuff. If I do happen to need something I'll come to you though."

Principal Bell turned her attention towards me, "Well I better be on my way. The kids will start filing in here in about an hour. Good luck."

* * *

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, a feeling I had grown accustomed to by now. Every time I performed, no matter how big or small the venue the intense sensation would wash over my body like a wave. It wasn't exactly fear or nervousness though, it was different. It was pure excitement.

The students weren't informed about what was going on. It had been kept a complete secret so the media wouldn't be hounding me at the school with the students there. Instead we would have an official press release later that week where I would announce the contest to the world. I didn't really get the purpose of the whole stupid thing, but all my PR people said it would be good for me, so I almost felt obligated to go along with it.

"Their ready for you." My tech guy explained as he handed me my microphone and ear piece.

I nodded my head to show him that I understood and made my way to the middle of the stage. On the other side of the curtain I heard Mrs. Bell clear her throat into a microphone and begin talking.

"Now I know most of you are wondering what this assembly is about." Before she had the chance to say anything further one of the students screamed out.

"NATHAN JAMES I LOVE YOU!"

Mrs. Bell chuckled, "Well I suppose this won't be as much of a surprise as we hoped, but please give a round of applause to none other than Nathan James!"

The crowd came to life, hooting and hollering at the top of their lungs. Even after all my stage exposure, nothing could stop the smile from creeping onto my face at the sound of an excited auditorium filled with people. Clearing my mind I changed, like I did for every concert. I switched from average guy to rock star mode in mere seconds. After bouncing back and forth on the balls of my feet a few times I jogged past the curtain onto the stage.

The audience went crazy.

"How are you doing today Los Angeles Prep?" I said into my microphone. I was answered by a few cat calls and an abundance of clapping. "Okay, now I have some important news to discuss, but how about a little music first?" Again I got an enthusiastic response.

I knew how to get music crazed mobs motivated, but there was no need for this group. Every person was on their feet cheering boisterously or just absorbing everyone else's vibe. It doesn't truly matter if you like my songs or not, it's just hard not to get caught up in all of the energy bouncing between people. It's contagious.

That's when I first laid eyes on her. She was in the front row sitting, the only person still doing so. I kept watching as I strung out the first few chords of my song, expecting her to hop up at any second and cheer with everyone else. She didn't.

I know it may seem conceded, but I was not used to being ignored. The girl struck a nerve inside me. I was a star; no one sat at my concerts and, well, sat. It was unheard of. My drummer pounded incessantly, giving me my cue to start singing. I brought my lips to the microphone, my eyes still locked on the girl. I was still half expecting her to join in to the crazy crowd. Again she didn't.

As I sang I attempted to look anywhere other than towards her, but it wasn't working. I watched intently as she ran her hands through her wild black hair and shifted in her seat. Was she finally going to stand up? No, her hand crept into her book bag and pulled out a book. A book? She was reading a book at a concert, my concert. She was making focusing on my singing so much harder than usual.

My first song came to an end and the bassist started playing the opening notes to the song that was currently all over the radio. As expected the crowd went in to hysteria. My ego was boosted, and then my eyes landed on her, again. This time the girl next to her, a friend I assumed, was tugging on her arm. She still refused to get up.

I studied the friend; if I wasn't looking at her maybe I would feel a little better. She stood tall in light pink high heels and blended in with about every other California high school girl. I stayed focusing on her and almost knocked myself over when I realized who she was.

Her name was Dina, or maybe Diana (I couldn't quite remember). She was in the chorus in the last two school plays I was in. I remember clearly the little crush she had on me. Her and her other chorus friends would try to spy on me during practices. When I say tried I really mean failed. They would tread three paces behind me and giggle while doing it. Of course then she wore glasses, had frizzy hair, and was quiet as could be. For some reason, I felt as if she had changed a lot since I had last seen her.

Once I noticed Dina/Diana I started noticing other people I recognized too. My mind went on overload as I took in so many people that had seemingly dropped out of my mind. After becoming famous so many kids from my past kept talking to the tabloids and claiming to be my best friend. At that point I severed all ties with them.

That had me thinking. Did I know the girl who was sitting down? I gazed at her. Her black hair tumbled in front of her eyes and she was constantly pushing it out of her face. Her lips slowly turned up at something she was reading and I instantly knew that I had not gone to school with her. I would have remembered.

I finished up my second song and went on with the show. I immersed myself in the music and forgot all about the black haired girl, sort of. Somewhere in the back of my mind the thought of her kept nagging me. Why wasn't she interested in the show? Why wasn't she interested in me?

* * *

The crowd was still explosive as I ended the final song. The whole show went off without a hitch. The band sounded great and, if I do say so myself, my voice wasn't too bad either. It was also amazing to be back on the stage that started it all. Thinking back on the last time I stood there was surreal. So much can change in the course of two years.

The roaring of the students brought me back into reality. It was time to officially announce the contest. I really had no idea what I was getting myself in to.

"Okay guys!" I screamed out to the sea of teens. "Quiet down!"

It took some time for everyone to settle themselves. As they did I invited Principal Bell, the super intendant and the music teacher, Miss Li back on stage. With the students finally silent, each of the three gave a short speech on music and education before handing the microphone back to me.

"Now I know you are all anxious to hear the big news I am going to share with you today, so I'm going to keep this speech short." I cleared my throat and continued speaking, "My career started here, on this stage. If you would have asked me at that time what I would be doing in a couple years, it certainly would not be this. Back then this was all just a dream, an impossible goal. The fact is that so many people want to become musicians or actors and so few actually achieve it, but someone has to do it. Why not you?" I pointed to a random spot in the auditorium. "Or you?" I pointed to another place. "Or you?" I repeated, my finger subconsciously pointing to the front row directly at the girl reading her book.

I allowed my eyes to linger on her before I directed my gaze out in a general direction once again.

"Spinner Records has come up with a great plan to try to solve this problem. A plan that will hopefully spread nation-wide starts here today. Since Los Angeles prep has helped me so much throughout my high school career, I will try to give back. Starting the first week of November to the last day of February Spinner will be accepting original songs written by students from just this school. March first I will choose the top ten songs and post them on the contest website, where you will be able to comment on your favorite. At the end of that week I will read through the comments and chose the winning song…" I paused, a slight smile masking my nervousness, "and perform it on my next album and tour.

Just as the last word left my mouth cheering filled the room and despite my fear it felt pretty good.

Water dripped down my chin as I sucked down a water bottle backstage. The sound of students was gone by now. They had all shuffled out excitedly, ready to go home and start writing songs. I looked around for my manager, Kevin. Had he really not showed up? Shoving my annoyance to the side I went in search of my driver/body guard Todd.

I found him standing imposingly in the corner watching people lumbering around with music equipment from the concert, cleaning up with rapid speed. He had on his usual black pants, black shoes and black skin tight shirt that showed off his bulging muscles. Topping the look of was a shiny bald head and sunglasses, despite the fact that we were inside. Let's just say, if you would be avoiding Todd if you saw him on the street.

"Can we head back home?" I asked him.

Being a man of few words he just nodded his head and gave a little shoulder shrug. He turned and headed out the back door towards the car.

As soon as the knob turned familiar white flashes bombarded me. The paparazzi. Kevin and Spinner Records had taken so many precautions to make sure that the photographers didn't know I was at the school. Obviously it didn't work. It was probably a student who couldn't help but upload a new Facebook status. Ugh. This was not a good idea. Being the great guy he was Todd pushed everyone out of the way and made a clear pathway to the car.

Trying to beat the paparazzi was hard, but not impossible. The car jerked right as we turned through the alley and out to the other end of the school. I peered behind me, letting out a relieved sigh.

"They're gone," I told Todd.

He too turned his head behind to check.

That when I saw a flash of black dart in front of the car. Time slowed down for a few seconds. I reached to the wheel and pulled it in the opposite direction of the object. Todd slammed on the breaks and without thinking I jumped out of the car not prepared for what I was about to see.

Laying sprawled on the ground was the girl. She looked like a ragdoll, her motionless body hanging limp. I ran over in sheer terror, pushed the mass of black hair out of her face and gingerly picked up her head.

"Open your eyes," I chanted slowly. "Open your eyes."

All thoughts of contests, body guards and paparazzi left my mind. I just needed her eyes to open.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ella

As my eyes started to slowly open I couldn't focus on anything but the pounding in my head. I tried to move my arm, but failed miserably. My world slowly turned from black back to color. What had happened to me?

That's when I started to regain memory. Diana had left school without me. I had taken too long at my locker and she had to get to her yoga class, leaving me stranded. I saw her car pull away just as I exited the school and ran off in a wild dash after her. Then what? With sudden realization I gasped. I just got hit by a car.

My vision came totally back to me. Someone was kneeling over top of me muttering under their breath. Once again I attempted to move my arm, this time succeeding.

"Your arm just moved! Your eyes are open!" the person screamed. "Oh thank goodness. Can you speak? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

All the screaming was not helping the growing head ache. I put both arms behind me and became conscious to the fact that I was sitting in the strangers lap. Quickly I sat up and stared at the person who just hit me with their car. He was a guy who looked around my age. I couldn't see his face as he got up and brushed dirt off his pants. Flipping his long brown hair out of his face he turned to me.

"Are you okay?" his dark eyes shown with concern.

Studying him up and down, I couldn't hold back laughter. "You have got to be kidding me," I barked.

Not only had I been hit by a car. I had been hit by car with Nathan James in it.

"What?" I could tell by his voice I had confused him. I suppose that he was used to be fawned over. Well, if that's what he was looking for he wouldn't find it with me. I, by far, was not the biggest Nathan fan in the world.

"It's just my luck. I get hit by a car and who's driving it, none other than you, the amazingly talented Nathan James."

For a second he looked truly offended. Recovering quickly he retorted, his voice dripping with confrontation, "Technically you didn't get hit by the car. It came towards you and you jumped out of the way, hitting your head on the way down. By the way, is that sarcasm I hear? You don't sound too grateful considering I just saved your life and all."

With the last word out of his mouth I exploded. "You did not save my life, quite the opposite to be exact. Now will you please be kind enough to move out of the way. I have a ride home to find, considering you just made me miss mine."

With that I pushed passed him, shoving his shoulder roughly. I now it wasn't fair to blame missing Diana on him. I wasn't going to catch up to her anyway, but hey, I was angry. I didn't make it five paces. Nathan came up from behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Halting my movement he turned me so I was facing him.

"I'm sorry. I was just joking around. Are you okay? You may have a concussion or something? Why don't you let me take you to the hospital?"

If looks could kill Nathan James would have died a painful fiery death quite a few times already.

"Will you please just leave me alone," I pleaded with him. "I am having a very long day and cannot get home late or I will be in so much trouble. If you will kindly get your hands off me," I flicked his arm violently off me, "I will get out of your hair."

Frankly, I was over the conversation and ready to leave the insufferable presence of the pop star. Every ounce of energy I had was drained from my being after the whole encounter. If only I would be able to sleep when I got home instead of preparing dinner for the league of crazy blonds I lived with.

Nathan took a step back from me and ran his fingers threw his feathery brown hair. "At least let me take you home. It is the least I could for you." He looked at me with a strange expression on his face. After a few seconds of pondering I deduced that it was his get-what-I-want face. Well it wasn't working on me.

"Have a nice life Nathan James. See you never-"my voice was cut off by the sound of screeching wheels in the distance and a low deep voice coming from the car.

Sticking their head out the window was a burly bald man wearing all black and a pair of sun glasses spoke, "Nathan we go now, with or without the girl. The paparazzi are coming.

"I'm handling it!" he called back, sounding a bit annoyed.

Turning his head back to me Nathan tried a slightly different approach at getting me in the car.

"Get in the car and I'll promise you you'll never have to see me I person again in your lifetime."

After another few seconds of deliberation I decided to go with him. It was the best offer I had gotten in a while. I gave Nathan a quick nod of the head then followed him to the car. He hurriedly opened the door and directed me into the back seat. Before the door even closed the driver hit the gas petal, jerking me back in the seat.

I situated myself then directed my attention to my surroundings. Through the window I saw three cars chasing after us. I grew up as Aaron Lucas's daughter so I did know a thing or two about paparazzi.

My dad hated the media attention he always got. He just thought it was annoying to be followed around all the time, so when I was born he was determined to keep me out of the lime light. He gave one interview about my birth to attempt to please the gossip magazines. Of course it didn't really matter, the media hounded me regardless.

Overall, my dad did a great job keeping me private. If I googled my name there were very few pictures of me. Unlike so many other stars children I wasn't recognized out in public. Despite that I did have my fair share of experience with paparazzi chases.

Nathan's forehead creased with worry. He turned his head to the SUV's trailing some yards behind to the front seat.

"Todd, there gaining on us!" he screamed. "Faster!"

The driver, Todd, responded keeping his eyes locked on the road, "What do you want me to do I can't fly this thing." His voice was cool and calm, but I could sense that bit of anxiety in the back if his voice.

Nathan was still semi-new to the celebrity life and I assume was still adjusting to all the attention he got. If I didn't intervene soon I was afraid the paparazzi would catch up to us. The last thing I wanted was to have my face plastered on all the magazines.

DEAD CELEB'S DAUGHTER CAUGHT CANOODLING WITH TEEN POP STAR NATHAN JAMES.

It was one tabloid heading I really didn't want to see.

I pointed my finger away from the back road we were travelling on to the busy street next to us. Between a red punch buggy and a blue Jeep was an open space big enough for us to squeeze through. "Turn now!"

I don't know why, but Todd listened to me. He jerked the wheel quickly, cutting into the traffic. In the sea of cars, Nathan's would blend in. Plus, it was a speedy enough move that paparazzi had lost their chance to cut onto the street. I silently thanked the heavens for the busy LA traffic jams.

Nathan blinked a few times as if he didn't quite believe that we had escaped the media so quickly. "They can't follow us now. By the time their able to get on the road we'll have made to the intersection up ahead," I said while pointing my finger to read light. "Once we get to it we will turn and go into the alley."

Todd looked uncertain, "Won't they just go around and wait for us on the streets connecting to the light?"

"They could try," I offered up without much concern. "Of course they would have to guess which street will take and a way to cross through all the traffic on the way. I suppose they could take the alley, but they would have to cross to get to it, so I would say our chances are pretty good.

Both guys looked at me slightly bewildered.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Nathan asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "That, my friend, is a question for another day." I tried my best to play it cool. For some reason I didn't want him to know about my father being a celebrity. Despite the fact that Nathan himself was famous, he almost hit me with his car and we were being chased by the photographers, I felt almost normal. It was like I was able to be myself, a girl who talked back, took charge and said what was on her mind. I didn't want to ruin the feeling so I kept that little secret to me.

"Well," Nathan dragged out the world awkwardly. "Now that we're stuck on this road for a while we have lots of time to get to know each other." Pulling out his hand from his pocket he threw it in my direction with far too much gumption. "I'm Nathan James. What's your name?"

"Now is that really any of your business?" I questioned in an extremely fake innocent voice.

"Come on," he whined. "I'm giving you a ride home. The least you could do is tell me your name."

I scoffed. There was no point in mentioning that giving me a ride home was him repaying me for nearly hitting me with his car. Instead I stared at his hand with disdain and spit out, "Ella Lucas."

Nathan seemed to get the picture. He pulled his hand back looking extremely uncomfortable. "Do you have any siblings?" I stared daggers at him. "Calm yourself down. I'm just trying to make conversation." He threw his hands up guarding his face as if I was going to punch him.

I conceded. If I was stuck in the car with that goof I might as well have talked a little. "I have two step sisters, April and May, they're twins." His eyes shown with disbelief. "I know, it's pretentious, but that's my step family for you. They are very, how do you put it, crazy." I laughed at myself. He didn't reply so I decided to take control of the conversation. "What about your family?"

His eyes sparkled with mischief and I knew he was about to say something snarky, "What? You don't already know everything about me? I mean you are my biggest fan, right?" I scowled at him, but it wasn't out of complete hatred anymore, just amusement. Taking a dramatic wind up, I threw my fist at Nathan's arm.

"Ouch," he whined while rubbing the part on his arm where I had socked him. "Okay, fine," he spoke with fake annoyance. "My parents rock. They're really understanding and cool. I have one brother, Derrick. He's fifteen and a real pain, but I love him anyway."

"How does your brother handle having the famous Nathan James as his brother?"

Smiling he responded, "He definitely loves it. He, how do you put it? Well, he has no real skill, so he basically lives vicariously threw me. I was even able to convince my mom to let him move in with me."

I could tell by the way he spoke and by the look on his face that Nathan's life never lacked love. It was impossible not to notice how much he cared for his family when his words were so full of compassion. I hated to admit it, but I was jealous of him. Not that I wanted to be famous or anything, I just wanted back the happy family my dad and I used to be.

"You have your own place?" I asked trying to keep up the conversation and avoid awkwardness.

"Yeah. I moved in a little less than a year ago."

I nodded and a long quiet followed. Yep it had officially become awkward. Thankfully, before it was able to drag out to long, Tony interjected.

"Miss-"

"Ella." I cut in.

"Miss Ella," he spoke. "Where shall I drop you off?"

I rattled off my address and he looked at me a little surprised. I suppose he wasn't expecting me to live in one of the most expensive gated communities in the area.

He nodded. "We'll be there in a bit. Traffic is finally letting up."

I smiled to myself. At least I wouldn't have to endure this car ride for much longer. Never in my life would I ever of expected to be where I was at that moment. The three of us sat in silence for a while longer before Nathan decided to ask some more questions.

"So, Ella, what do you do? Besides getting in the way of innocent cars of course."

"Nothing."

"Come on," he pushed. "You have to do something."

"I don't have to do anything," I responded sharply.

I think he got the message.

"Okay so you don't do anything, but you have to like something."

I contemplated for a few moments before I answered Nathan. "I love to eat. Does that count?"

He laughed. "I guess I'll accept that answer."

"What?" I laughed back. "Eating is no longer qualified as a hobby. I seemed to miss that official decree."

He threw his hands up, blocking my verbal assault, still laughing wildly. "Don't shoot the messenger. If it were up to me, eating would be an Olympic sport."

Our combined chuckles filled the car, making my ears ring and the seats vibrate. For a split second I forgot about the rest of the bad things that had happened to me that day. Instead, I let the merriment slowly die down and enjoyed my few seconds of pure happiness.

Once we were completely calmed down Nathan pulled the seatbelt off, slapped the radio and re buckled. "It's time to get some music playing. I hate the quiet."

"Okay," I responded, "as long as we don't listen to one of your songs."

He shot me a pointed look.

"Just joking," I clarified quickly. As soon as his face relaxed though I added, "kind of" under my breath.

Ignoring me he had Tony turn up the music, which just happened to be one of my more recent favorite songs. Slowly Nathan began to sing along, and I had to admit, no matter how much it hurt to say, that boy was pretty dang good. His voice was deep and melodic, making me want to close my eyes. So I did.

With my eye lids shut I let the music engulf me. My foot tapped out the tune and my mind cleared. I entered a trance that was usually reserved for just my piano playing, but somehow Nathan's voice had been just as soothing to me. I was almost completely out of it by the time the song was finished.

"So," Nathan said with a smile. "You don't like anything except food?"

"Huh?" I was confused.

"You" he said candidly, "are a music lover."

"Uh…I mean…why would you think that?" I fumbled to form a sentence. No one ever picked up on my love of music. Ever.

"It's so obvious. The way you closed your eyes, leaned back in your seat and hummed the words, you're a classic music geek. Welcome to the club."

I was slightly baffled. Nobody had picked up on my secret obsession yet, not even Diana, who I saw almost every day. I wasn't sure if I was angry or impressed.

"I'm not admitting anything."

Nathan's cocky voice rang in my ear, "You don't have to. I know."

Before anything else could be said Tony interrupted our conversation.

"We're at you house, Miss Ella."

"Thank you Tony. What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost four."

Four! It was almost dinner and if I didn't have good food on the table I would regret it. Big time.

"Bye!"

I threw open the door and ran up the driveway.


End file.
